


i'll be the one if you want me to

by TheFamousFireLadyM



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Drinking Games, F/M, Never Have I Ever, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers, merle invented the red solo cup, pre-crystal kingdom, strides directly into traffic, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamousFireLadyM/pseuds/TheFamousFireLadyM
Summary: The Director takes a moment to chill with Tres Horny Boys, and makes a mistake or a few. Magnus takes a chance.Major Spoilers for The Stolen Century





	i'll be the one if you want me to

Twas the night before Candlenights and all through the base was buzzing with holiday cheer.

“Surely, you can't be serious.”

“I'm serious. And don't call me Shirley.” Merle called from somewhere behind them where he was pouring out cups of a murky tan liquid, and Lucretia physically cringed.

Madame Director let out an exasperated sound. “This is entirely inappropriate. I'm your employer and I--”

Magnus shoved a stiff red cup of a strong foul smelling liquid into her hand. “We’re playing Never Have I Ever.”

“I don't think this is a good--”

Taako managed to yank her onto their shared sofa, and Lucretia straightened up. She moved to the opposite end of the couch, away from Taako.

“I'll start,” Merle was standing, double fisting two big red cups of whatever they had been drinking. Lucretia could smell it on Taako’s breath, and Magnus had smelled like the strong liquor as well.

Lucretia lifted the cup to her lips and took a cautious taste. Despite the smell, it had a pleasant fruity flavor.  

“What is this?”

“An experiment, darling.” Taako responded. “Ignore the smell. I brewed it in an old pickle jar.”

“Oh.” Lucretia frowned into her cup, and lifted it to her mouth again. Despite the pickle aroma, it wasn't unpleasant, but almost immediately a heat was building in her cheeks. “Do you usually play these juvenile drinking games or just when you can snag me from my duties?”

“Both?” Magnus offered and the others agreed.

“Anyway,” Taako leaned forward, elbows on his bony knees. “Never have I ever, and it's Merle’s turn, right?”

“You've played this before, right?”

Lucretia didn't answer.

“You drink if you've done what he's describing.” Magnus supplied, as Merle finished his statement.

“Never have I ever slept with my boss.” He looked out at the others as he watched none of them lift their cups to their mouths. Lucretia wished she could point out that Merle should have drank, that he and Captainport were closer than anyone else on board the Starblaster, but instead she just lifted her cup to her lips.

“My turn?” Taako grinned and looked around the room, but especially giving a look toward the other two friends of his. “Never have IIIII ever…. Been in love with someone I shouldn't have.”

Magnus lifted his cup and drank, before looking at the others. Lucretia daintily cleared her throat. “I don't think this is a good thing to ask your boss.”

“She says that so she doesn't have to drink.” Merle called, only half joking, and Lucretia frowned before taking a big gulp.

“ _There_.”

“Wonder who that was, eh, Magno?” Taako’s immaculate eyebrows raised and he flashed a suggestive grin Magnus’ direction.

“Care to share your secrets?” Merle asked.

“She drank too.” Magnus replied.

“Yeah, but she's not Mr. Secret Backstory.”

“We don't even know her name!”

The game soon dissolved after that, and Lucretia was content to just sip her drink in peace as the boys argued over whether or not Magnus was secretly a spy, slowly getting more tipsy as time went on.

 

* * *

  

“Chug, chug, chug, chug!” they were chanting as Lucretia finished her cup. “Whooo!!”

“Now,” She exclaimed,  setting down the cup triumphantly. “I think I'm done with this game.”

She was stumbling as she stood, having trouble staying upright. “I don't think Davenport will be able to help me to my chambers.” She looked right at Magnus, focusing on him for a long second. “He's a little too small for that.”

“Okay,” he immediately agreed. It was with some difficulty that they made it to her room. Magnus didn't stumble quite as much as the Director did, but he had to stop and sag against the wall as he laughed at Lucretia's inability to stay upright every time she stumbled.

“I noticed you drank on that question Taako asked.” Magnus began, his arm coiled easy around Lucretia's narrow waist.

“So did you.” She wasn't looking at him. “It was a long time ago, if you're wondering.”

“I wasn't going to ask.” He replied, quietly. “Not when it seems like something private.”

“Thank you for that.” Lucretia answered, and opened the door to her chambers. Magnus lingered for a second before stepping in.

“Do you know what it's like, falling for someone you can't touch, because propriety or business or anything else gets in the way?” Magnus’ hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“I know that feeling. Intimately.” Lucretia shrugged out of her long blue cloak. “Shut the door.”

“Did you want me to leave?” Magnus hesitated.

“No. I want to talk to you. Why did you drink after that question?”

“You remind me of someone I used to know. My wife--”

Lucretia held up her hand to stop him. Magnus fell silent.

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“I…” Magnus surged forward, pressing his mouth to hers. Lucretia's eyes widened and she grasped at his arms, before pushing back from him.

“What are you _thinking_ ? I’m your _employer,_ your---” Lucretia reeled him back in, mouth open to his. When she broke free of the kiss, her head drooped and Magnus was afraid he may have upset her.

“Gods, I missed you.” She heard herself say, damp lips right at Magnus’ ear but Magnus only looked confused.

“What? All I heard was Kshhhzzh..”

“Nevermind.” She breathed, hands like claws on his forearms. She felt hot all of a sudden, dizzy.

“I, I need to sit.” She sank onto her bed, chest heaving as Magnus wrung his hands before her.

“Maybe I should go.” Magnus stepped backward.

“No. Please, don't go. This is just… not what I expected.” Lucretia was staring at her feet. “How long?”

“Since what?” Magnus fell to a crouch in front of her, taking a knee right there.

“How long have you,” She fought to get the words out, “Felt like this?”

Magnus bowed his head to think about it. “As soon as I saw you, I just knew. You remind me of Julia.”

Lucretia took a sharp breath and turned away, mouth pressed in a pained line. “I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus lifted his head to look at her again, but this time he did not comment on the sound of static, as if expecting to hear it.

In a matter of seconds, he was there on his knees in front of her again. He came up to about her chest as she sat on the bed. Lucretia lifted her hands and put them on his shoulders, before drawing him in closer.

His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her top, before managing to draw the shirt open, coarse palm smoothing across her smooth skin. He pressed a kiss between her breasts, and held onto the narrow curve of her waist. Thumb brushing her ribs, Magnus looked up at her like Lucretia was the sun. She pressed her lips together and studied him, fingertips brushing his face. His fingers teased her belt open, then her trousers, and Lucretia let out a shaky breath.

“Ever done this before?” Magnus worked a hand into her underclothes, and she covered her mouth, one hand fisted in the bottom hem of her shirt where it hung, covering her bare chest.

“Do you think I'd tell you if I did?”

He laughed and gave her stomach an open mouthed kiss, before kissing lower. Lucretia let out a shocked sound, and trailed her fingers through his hair.

“Maybe I can guess.”

“It would have been years ago. Felt like more than a century.”

Magnus pushed her legs apart without commenting on the second half of her statement being obscured by static, and got between them. He tore her trousers down and placed one chaste kiss to the inside of her thigh, both hands coiled lovingly around her leg.

Lucretia steeled herself, almost reeling as he gave her a grin, pulling her onto his lap.

“ _Oh gods, Magnus,”_ She called as he stood up with her. Falling back against the bed, elbows holding her up, Lucretia hauled him in by the back of the shirt and he fell atop her, perfectly fitting between her legs.

His hips were pumping in time to her heartbeat pounding in her ears, and her fingers clawed at his back, only grasping his shirt in her fingers.

She remembered the first time. It was the beginning of a new cycle, the prior being one where Magnus died so very early on. That was the first time Lucretia missed him as much as she was now, that unending ache filling her.

She opened her eyes, only to find him looking down at her. Magnus’ mouth was open in a guttural groan, his green eyes just as perfect as they were a hundred years ago as he held his place above her, taking in the perfect image of her. She reached out to touch his face, tracing the spot where his black eye had been all those years. Lucretia's lips twitched and she couldn't fight the smile that burst from her, tears forming in her eyes and then streaming down her cheeks when she closed them again.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Magnus cupped her cheek in his hand, slowing to a stop, body sticky, hot, overwhelming her in its closeness.

“Nothing, I'm… I just,” She covered his hand with her own and turned toward his touch.

“You just?” He pressed in closer, and Lucretia arched toward him, breath coming harder and faster.

Her eyes focused on his face, gaze weak. “Magnus.”

“Yeah, that's me, don't forget it.”

Lucretia's top teeth sank into her lip, and she fought the smile that came forth. “You haven't changed a bit, have you?”

“What?” His eyes searched her face.

Lucretia's expression twisted when realization hit her he couldn't understand her, static creeping into her words.

“Nevermind. It was silly to think you'd…” Lucretia trailed off, and Magnus tipped his mouth to hers again. He pulled back from her for air, and leaned his forehead against hers. “Don't say anything then.”

“I can do that.” Lucretia licked her lips to wet them, responding slowly. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Magnus cracked half a smile, and eased his way inside of her again. A stifled sound escaped Lucretia, and she pulled him in closer. Lucretia's fingers dug into the back of his neck when he turned his head, mouth hot on her throat.

“Magnus, _please_.” Her nails scraped upward into his hair, fingers curling into his hair, tangling in it as she pulled.

“I'm not going anywhere.” He breathed, tearing her heart to pieces with each word.

Lucretia turned away, swallowing hard as she let out a sobbing breath. Her free hand came up to cover her face as she moved with him.

“I don't know your name.” He murmured, and she just held him tighter.

“That doesn't matter,” Lucretia pressed a tense kiss to the side of his face, speaking against the rough surface of his scarred face.

“Mmngh, oh, _Julia_!” Magnus rasped, breath burning her up as it bellowed in her ear. Lucretia clenched her eyes shut tight, and forced herself to turn her head away as her orgasm overtook her, hands clasping at his back with a ferocity that would leave scratches the next day.

The room fell into a discordant silence, the lack of sound almost like static to Lucretia's ears. She released him, and Magnus rolled over away from her.

He cleared his throat, not looking at her as he sat up on the edge of the bed, cleaning himself off. “Are we gonna need to talk about this?”

“That depends on what you're going to do after this.”

“I, I don't know.” Magnus was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Lucretia had stood, buttoning her blouse. She had turned away, expression haughty, frozen like that. “Then this isn't mentioned again.”

“Got it.” He answered, running his hands over his face.

“Magnus.” Lucretia swiveled to face him in silence. “Go back to your room. Forget this ever happened. Forget everything.”

“How can I forget this?”

Her gaze was steely. “Leave this room. Don't… don't think about me. Forget this. Forget me.”

“I never really knew you, did I? I don't know your name, I…”

“Then why did you sleep with me?” Lucretia’s words were restrained, clipped in their formality.

“I can't answer that.”

“Magnus.”

“Maybe sometime in the future, I'll have an an answer for you.”

When he looked at her, seeing tears in her eyes, seeing how her face twisted into something pained, all that filled his head was static.

 

* * *

 

The next day is Candlenights. Magnus gives her a coupon for one free backrub. That right there, that itself is the nightmare scenario. She isn’t sure if she could deal with his hands on her body one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys welcome to magcretia hell i wrote this 99% in one night lmfao


End file.
